


Sólo una vez

by Gaeyang22



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: 1:22, Esto no se supera, M/M, Un chupito por cada vez que digo piel, al principio es un poco angst, están enamoradisimos, me encanta Ricardo Merino, os cuero, pero pasa rapido, softerio del bueno, son tan monos que me quiero morir, sooooft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Raoul sabia muy bien que era el primer amor de Agoney, pero eso no quitaba que le encantara oírlo de los labios del canario cada vez que podía.Porque Agoney se había enamorado sólo una vez en la vida, sólo una vez en 22 años.





	Sólo una vez

**Author's Note:**

> 1 a los 22

Agoney podía decir con total seguridad que una de las cosas que más le gustaba de los conciertos era cuando estos acababan. No porque acabaran en sí, sino más bien porque eso significaba que empezaba su tiempo a solas con el rubio. 

Después de todos los malentendidos, las peleas y el drama que habían tenido en los últimos meses parecía irreal que de lo que más ganas tuvieran ambos era de encerrarse toda la noche en compañía del otro. 

Había estado pasado por el peor momento de su vida y lo había pagado alejando a toda persona que quisiera ayudarlo. Alejando, sobre todo, a aquel rubio que se había colado en su corazón sin siquiera pedir permiso. 

Sabía que iba a ser difícil arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Ambos necesitaban recuperar la confianza que una vez tuvieron y, para ello, debían dejar de ser dos pencos orgullosos y hablar las cosas. 

Por eso Agoney llamó a la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel que le abrió el catalán con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. 

Los dos sabían que aquel pase, en Gran Canaria, Manos Vacías sí había sido nominable y que no podían dejar que los problemas personales que ellos tuvieran les pasaran factura de esa manera. 

Acabaron llorando aquella noche, abriendo su corazón y diciéndose todo lo que, por miedo, no se habían dicho antes. 

Raoul le contó a Agoney que, aunque los últimos tres meses habían sido una mierda, no podía evitar seguir amándolo como lo hacía des del primer día.

Agoney le contó a Raoul que era imposible que dejara de amar a su primer amor. Porque él solo se había enamorado una vez y había sido a los 22 años. 

No se besaron, no tenían fuerza para ello, pero se fundieron en un abrazo que les dejó el cuerpo calentito y el alma en paz. 

Después de aquello Agoney dejó que Raoul le rompiera la coraza poco a poco, capa a capa. Cada roce de manos, cada sonrisa, cada mirada cargada de amor que le dedicaba el rubio hacia que sus defensas fueran menguando hasta quedar en nada. 

Hasta que un día ocurrió.

Al acabar el concierto de Valladolid todos los triunfitos se llenaron de abrazos y besos como hacían siempre después de un concierto. Aquella era su forma de darse las gracias mutuamente por estar allí y compartir los primeros pasos de sus carreras juntos. 

Cuando Agoney y Raoul se abrazaron el mundo se paró. No era extraño convertirse en las únicas personas de la sala cuando se fundían en los brazos del otro, pero esa vez fue incluso más íntimo. 

El moreno se relajó completamente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del más bajo dejando que este lo meciera lentamente. El otro notó como el mayor se dejaba cuidar, abriéndose a él de manera silenciosa, confiando en que no le dejara caer. 

Y, como buen moñas que era, Raoul no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Intentó disimular, pero el moreno podía reconocer perfectamente cuando su niño estaba llorando. 

Agoney se separó lentamente, mirándole directamente a los ojos, ambos perdiéndose en el color ajeno. Subió una de sus manos a la mejilla contraria y le secó una lágrima traicionera con el pulgar. El rubio, al sentir el contacto, apoyó más la cara contra su palma, sintiendo el calor que emanaba la piel del moreno. 

Bajó el pulgar acariciando la piel blanca hasta que llegó a sus labios, rozándolos levemente con la yema. Se ganó un ligero beso en el dedo y no pudo evitarlo más. Lo atrajo hacia él, cogiendole la cara con ambas manos, cerrando la distancia que había entre sus labios. 

El beso fue lento, ambos intentando demostrarse todo el amor que aún se tenían. El sabor del contrario mezclándose con las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir de ambos. Los pulgares del más bajo acariciaron suavemente su barba, enviándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le pusieron todos los vellos de punta. 

No saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero tuvieron que separarse al oír un carraspeo a su lado:

-A mi me parece muy bien esta reconciliación que conste- les dijo Nerea cruzada de brazos- Pero es tarde y tenemos hambre y sueño así que ¿Podéis mover el culo, por favor?  
Se separaron rápido, dejando que sus manos rozaran la piel unos segundos más de lo necesario. Al mirar alrededor vieron que nada más quedaban ellos tres allí ¿Cuándo se habían ido todos? ¿Tanto tiempo llevaban besándose?  
-Vamos tortolitos- les cogió a ambos del brazo para sacarlos del backstage-Que sepáis que esto me lo vais a tener que contar luego. 

Compartieron una mirada cómplice en ese momento. El rubio le sonrió de manera tan sincera y preciosa que Agoney pensaba que se le iba a salir el corazón en cualquier momento.  
Ninguno dijo nada más, se subieron al autobús en silencio y fueron dirección al hotel. 

*-*-*-*-

Recordará toda la vida la cara con la que le miró Mimi cuando le pidió cambiarle el compañero de habitación aquella noche. 

Había estado hablando con Raoul y, al final, después de una intensa lucha de piedra, papel o tijeras, le había tocado a él ir a hablar con la granadina. Se acercó a ella despacio y carraspeó para para llamar su atención. Esta, al oírlo, cortó la conversación que estaba teniendo con Ricky y se giró a mirarlo. 

Por la expresión de la rubia y la ceja levantada del mallorquín, Agoney supo que la pequeña mariliendre les había ido con el cuento del backstage y que no se lo iban a poner nada fácil. Aun así lo intentó, todo fuera por su rubio.

Se aclaró la garganta y le pidió a su amiga de la forma más serena que pudo que por favor le cambiara la habitación y durmiera ella con Nerea. 

-Oye Mimi ¿te importaría dormir con Nerea hoy? - vio como la sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchaba.  
-Pero Ago- le dijo dulcemente, cachondeándose de él- Si yo duermo con Nerea ¿Tu con quien vas a dormir hoy?  
-Pues ya saben…  
-No, no sabemos- cortó el mayor al ver que no seguía- No tenemos ni la menor idea ¿Nos iluminas?

Normalmente no le hubiera dado vergüenza pedirles que les dejaran la habitación para ellos, de hecho, en la academia lo había hecho alguna vez. Pero contando con el historial de peleas que tenían detrás y cómo el moreno había jurado y perjurado que no volverían a estar juntos, le daba algo de reparo pedir tiempo a solas con él. 

-Con Raoul- dijo mirando a todos lados menos a la mayor.  
-Perdona Ago pero, ¿Puedes repetir, que no te he oído? - le dijo con burla la chica.  
-Con Raoul- contestó algo más alto  
-Buah la edad me esta dejando sordo- intervino el mallorquín- ¿Qué has dicho?  
-Bueno, ya me harté – explotó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho - ¿Me cambias la habitación o no? - le dijo tendiéndole la llave de su propia habitación.  
-Claro tonto- la rubia le dio la suya- Sin problema. 

Cogió la llave ajena, entrecerrando los ojos a modo de amenaza silenciosa.  
Al ver que no decían nada más susurró un “Buenas noches”, girándose para irse a la que seria su habitación por esa noche.  
Pero la rubia no lo iba a dejar ahí, claro que no, ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir?

-Ago espera- lo llamó cogiéndolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia ella para abrazarlo- Que tengáis una buena noche- beso en la mejilla- Y follad mucho a mi salud -Le soltó con un guiñó y un levantamiento de cejas sugerente.

El moreno le hubiera contestado, pero se vio interceptado por un metro sesenta y cinco de brillante piel roja que lo arrastró hasta el ascensor. 

*-*-*-

Desde aquel concierto habían compartido habitación siempre. Ya no hacia falta pedir cambio de habitación porque directamente los apuntaban juntos sin que nadie dijera nada.  
Crearon una rutina donde llegaban del concierto, cenaban rápido con sus compañeros y, al acabar, subían rápidamente a su habitación. Sabían que tenían poco tiempo para estar juntos y que debían aprovecharlo al máximo. 

Llegaban a la habitación, soltaban los trastos allí donde podían y unían sus labios de la manera más desesperada que sabían. Les importaba bien poco dejar sus cosas desparramadas por el suelo, ya lo recogerían después.  
En ese momento solo les importaba sentir la piel del otro contra la suya. El contacto con la piel ajena se había convertido en una adicción que ninguno de los dos podía ni sabia controlar. 

Se desnudaban poco a poco, acariciando cada trozo de piel expuesta como si fuera una obra de arte, hasta que quedaban completamente desnudos. 

A Agoney le encantaba la forma en que los abdominales de Raoul se contraían cada vez que los acariciaba con la yema de los dedos. 

A Raoul le volvía loco como Agoney suspiraba cada vez que pasaba las manos por el cuello y los hombros, dando pequeños masajes 

A veces, después de desnudarse se iban a la ducha, metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Se enjabonaban el uno al otro lentamente, disfrutando del contacto y, porque no, de las vistas también.  
Porque, ¿Quién no disfrutaría de tener a Agoney o a Raoul completamente desnudo y mojado delante suya? Definitivamente ellos lo disfrutaban. 

La parte favorita del rubio de aquellas duchas compartidas era cuando el mayor le hacia girarse, quedando de espaldas a él, para masajearle los hombros. Le encantaban los masajes de por sí, pero si le sumaba el hecho de que era el moreno quien se lo hacía, aquello se convertía en una experiencia extrasensorial. 

Al salir se encargaban de secar el cuerpo del otro. Las toallas pasando lentamente por la piel ajena recogiendo las gotas de agua poco a poco.  
Aquello solía acabar con uno de los dos estampado contra una pared y ambos comiéndose la boca. Lo que los llevaba a situaciones que les hacían tener que volver a ducharse.

Otras veces su (poco) auto control y las ganas no les dejaban llegar a la ducha, si no que los llevaban directamente a lanzar al otro sobre la cama. 

No es que Agoney se quejara. Tener al rubio bajo suya gimiendo como lo hacía y pidiéndole cosas que no pegaban para nada con su carita de niño bueno también estaba bien. 

Aquella noche en especial, después del concierto del Bernabeu, el canario se encargó de que no hubiera ni un centímetro de la piel de su primer amor sin besar.  
Quiso demostrarle que no importaba que no se hubieran besado delante de 60000 personas. Que él le iba a seguir queriendo igual y lo iba a seguir apoyando, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en algunas cosas.

Por ello se aseguró de que sintiera todo su amor en cada beso, cada caricia, cada embestida, llevándolo directamente al cielo. 

-Te quiero- le dijo el rubio justo antes de acabar.  
-Yo te quiero más- le contestó el moreno una vez habían bajado del éxtasis. 

Le besó despacio, sus lenguas bailando lentamente. Le dejó un último pico antes de levantarse a tirar el condón. Al volver se acostó al lado del rubio y dejó que este se recostara en su pecho 

-¿Puedes volver a decirlo?

Le susurró el menor después de un rato de estar en silencio, sus dedos dibujando formas sin sentido en la piel tostada.

-¿El que?- Sabía a que se refería, pero le encantaba hacerlo sufrir  
-Ya sabes, lo que me has dicho esta tarde…  
-¿Qué comí espaguetis a la carbonara?- le respondió a lo que el otro bufó – A ver… ¿Qué me voy a cortar el pelo mañana?- le dijo haciendo como si pensara

¿Cómo no iba a saber Agoney a que se refería? El rubio le pedía que se lo repitiera cada día desde que se lo dijo por primera vez en Valladolid. Pero él no iba a perder la oportunidad de verlo todo colorado, claro que no. 

-No…-le enterrando más la cabeza en su cuello- Lo otro que me has dicho, algo de un número…  
-¡AH, YA SÉ!- le dijo como si acabara de caer- ¿Que Hay Algo En Mi tiene casi 7 millones de visualizaciones? No, no, espera ya sé ¿Que Por Una Vez más tiene casi 2 millones?  
-Frio, helado, te congelas - le respondió el rubio sacando la cabeza de su refugio, frunciendo el ceño.  
-Mmm…Algo de un número…-hizo como si pensara de verdad, mirando al techo- ¡LO TENGO! ¡Que llegaste a los 300k seguidores en Instagram!  
\- ¡JODER AGONEY! - se sentó en la cama todo exaltado. Si es que el rubio tenía la mecha cortísima. - ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME TIENES QUE HACER SUFRIR DE ESTA MANERA?

El canario se echó a reír a pierna suelta, importándole poco si el otro se enfadaba más con él. No podía evitar que le pareciera completamente tiernísimo cada vez que se pillaba una rabieta por su culpa. 

-No tiene ni puta gracia- le dijo con dureza, cruzándose de brazos. 

Agoney se volvió a incorporar, encarando al rubio aun con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. No obstante, cualquier cosa coherente que tuviera pensada para contestarle se le quedó parada en la garganta al ver la imagen que tenia delante. 

Raoul, totalmente desnudo, con la sabana escurriéndose por su cuerpo casi sin taparle nada, el pelo revuelto por la sesión de sexo que habían tenido y la mandíbula apretada por el enfado. 

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? - le preguntó removiéndose en su sitio al ver como el canario se lo comía con los ojos– Joder, deja de mirarme así  
-¿Y si no quiero? – le respondió moviéndose para quedar más cerca de él- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Para- le dijo poniéndole ambas manos en el pecho para apartarlo- Que se supone que estoy enfadado contigo.  
El moreno sonrió de lado y se encargó de retirar las manos de su pecho lentamente, primero la derecha, luego la izquierda, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.  
-Se supone...- le susurró acercándose aún más- ¿Estás seguro de que estás enfadado conmigo?  
-Sí…- tener el aliento del moreno directamente sobre sus labios le estaba provocando cortocircuitos- Y mucho, porque eres tonto y un pesado y me odias y te gusta hacerme sufrir y….-tragó saliva- joder no se ni lo que digo, deberías callarme.  
-Sí, debería callarte- le contestó bajando la mirada a sus labios  
-Sí, deberías… 

Y lo calló, de la forma más deliciosa que ambos conocían, cogiéndole de la cara y estampando los labios contra los suyos. 

El beso empezó siendo todo lengua y dientes, labios mordidos y manos ansiosas por recorrer el cuerpo ajeno. El moreno enterró sus manos en el tupé rubio de su compañero, despeinándolo aun más si se podía y tironeando de el ligeramente, ganándose algunos gruñidos.  
Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire, juntando sus labios de nuevo en cuanto rellenaron sus pulmones de oxígeno. Se sentían cómo los polos contrarios de un imán que no pueden estar separados ni un segundo. 

El catalán lo empujó ligeramente, haciendo que se recostara contra las sábanas. Lo apresó entre su cuerpo y el colchón, encajando como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Ambos explorándose como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban, que se tocaban, que se sentían.

Poco a poco el beso fue derivando a uno más dulce y tranquilo, de esos en los que intentas transmitir todo tu amor a la otra persona. Un beso lento y suave que acabo con sus frentes juntas y sus respiraciones entremezcladas. 

Agoney se quedó mirando los ojos contrarios. Esos ojos color miel que le calentaban el corazón y el cuerpo de mil maneras diferentes. Lo estaba mirando con tanto amor que el moreno pensaba que le iba a explotar el pecho en cualquier momento por la intensidad.  
Para él, sus ojos, eran pura poesía. 

Y por ello no se pudo resistir. Le besó la punta de la nariz, las dos mejillas, primero una y después la otra, y por último besó sus labios. Una simple presión de labios que pretendía transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él. 

Se separó y le acarició el cuello y la cara, suavemente, como sabia que le gustaba al rubio. 

-Sólo me he enamorado una vez- le dijo cuando por fin abrió los ojos- Y fue a los 22.  
-Te quiero- le contestó el catalán besándolo ligeramente, sus ojos brillantes- mucho.  
-Yo también te quiero- le respondió abrazándolo contra él.  
Y así se durmieron, la cabeza de Raoul enterrada en el cuello del mayor, las piernas entrelazadas y los brazos abrazando al cuerpo contrario.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo se supera la narrativa del 1 a los 22? No se supera 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado mucho
> 
> Tw: @Whatifbyuniee


End file.
